Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device and display substrate, and in particular to a display device having a high contrast and a high aperture ratio.
Description of the Related Art
As digital technology develops, display devices are becoming more widely used in our society. For example, display devices have been applied to modern information and communication devices such as televisions, notebook PCs, computers, mobile phones and smartphones. In addition, each generation of display devices has been developed to be thinner, lighter, smaller, and more fashionable, and to have a narrow border.
In order to produce a liquid-crystal display device having high-resolution and improve the viewing angle of the conventional liquid-crystal display device, a display device utilizing in-plane switching (IPS) mode is provided. In the IPS mode, an electric field is transversely applied to control the arrangement of the liquid-crystal molecules, resulting in a wide viewing angle. The display device utilizing in-plane switching (IPS) mode, however, has disadvantages of low transparency, low contrast, color shift, and flickering.